


She Likes Me, She Likes Me Not

by bbygirldahyun



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Sort Of, brief mentions of alcohol btw, haseul's lonely, vivi's a cute lil florist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbygirldahyun/pseuds/bbygirldahyun
Summary: Haseul's lonely, she'll admit that. So maybe that's why she invites a stranger to be her date to her ex's wedding.
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	She Likes Me, She Likes Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is my first time writing anything this lengthy for loona, so please be kind, i know this might not be up to par with my other writing :( 
> 
> this is dedicated to my dear friend @pupvivi on tumblr, i hope you like it buddy! <3

Ignorance is bliss, Haseul comes to realize, as a wedding invitation stares back at her. 

She’d gone down to get the mail not thinking much, assuming it would be the average day’s mail, the newspaper, a bill here or there, maybe her magazine subscription would come a bit early this week. But amidst all the normal clutter of mail was an embossed, expensive looking envelope, her name and address in loopy handwriting on the back and a return address she didn’t recognize. Curiosity had burned through her as she trudged back up the driveway, throwing the rest of the mail onto the counter the second she was inside, kicking the door shut behind her. Eagerly, she began to tear the envelope open, utter shock coming over her face as she read what was on it. 

You are cordially invited to the wedding of 

Kim Jiwoo & Kim Jungeun 

Haseul almost laughs. She had entirely forgotten about her ex, at this point, it’s been so many years since she and Jungeun last saw each other. Jungeun had stayed in the city for work after their breakup, Haseul moving to the countryside for a fresh start, needing a place to clear her mind and let herself process things, which she thought she had. But this invitation sparks something in her, a pit settling in her stomach. She’s jealous, not of whoever is marrying Jungeun, but of having a connection with someone at all. She hasn’t gone on a date since the breakup, and she’d thought she was content with that, but knowing Jungeun has moved on totally, is getting married for god's sake, it makes her frown a bit. She misses the intimacy of another person, of having someone to share a life with. 

Perhaps she’s been a bit afraid of getting her heart broken again, or she’s been too focused on work and making her new house feel like home. But it has been years, she’s beyond settled in, and still she’s always hesitated, awkwardly shrugging off every flirty comment and advance anyone has thrown her way. She hasn’t ever been the type to just randomly go on a date with someone, she has to really know and trust someone first, and she hasn’t felt that kind of connection in awhile. Nobody has sparked that flame inside her, and it’s left her a bit lonely. 

She flips the invitation over to see Jungeun has scribbled her a personal message on the back, reading: 

Seulie, 

I know it’s been forever since we saw each other, but I do still think of you as a friend and would love to see you again! Please let me know if you can come soon, but don’t feel pressured. 

Haseul sighs heavily, shaking her head. Of course, Jungeun would be the type to invite her ex to her wedding. They didn’t end on bad terms, but still, Haseul can’t imagine her fiancée would be pleased about knowing Jungeun’s ex would be there. Besides, Haseul isn’t even sure she wants to go at all. How awkward would that be? And it would be a bit embarrassing to show up without a date, without even being able to tell Jungeun she’s dated anyone at all in the years since they broke up. Haseul wouldn’t know a soul there, except for Jungeun and her family, and Haseul is positive the woman’s family doesn’t have warm feelings for her anymore. 

She decides easily she’ll decline the invite, but she feels a bit guilty doing so. Jungeun seems to really want her there, and Haseul would like to see her again just to see how much she’s changed. And she’s sure Jiwoo must be lovely, anyone Jungeun chooses would be. But Haseul isn’t the fondest of crowded places and social gatherings, especially without another person to rely on as a crutch. Maybe she can send them flowers or something as an apology for not going, she thinks. That would be nice, right? Haseul nods to herself as she decides that’s what she’ll do - she can pop down to the flower shop in town today. She hasn’t ever had a reason to go in there before, but she always wants to whenever she passes by; it looks so charming, a hand painted open sign hanging in the door, flower arrangements on display in the window. 

So after a quick breakfast, Haseul drives into town leisurely, windows down to enjoy the balmy air of the day and the sun on her cheeks, smiling a little as the flower shop comes into view, carefully maneuvering her car to park on the street. She lets out a small sigh as she walks up to the door, pushing it open and hearing a bell chime overhead. A young woman is standing at the counter fiddling with an arrangement as she chats to a customer, a bright smile on her face as she finishes whatever she was doing to the flowers and passes it over to the person at the counter. “Have a good day! I hope your daughter likes the flowers.” When the customer has shuffled out the door, the woman at the counter’s gaze falls on Haseul. “Hi! What can I help you with?” 

“I…” Haseul finds herself a little nervous, oddly, under this woman’s gaze. She’s friendly looking, so Haseul isn’t sure where the shyness is coming from, but she feels a rosiness creeping into her cheeks. “I was hoping to send some flowers as, um, a gift to a friend?” She says it almost like a question, unsure of herself, a sweet smile still playing on the woman’s face. 

“Yeah we can definitely do that!” The woman pulls a notepad out, pen poised over it in her nimble fingers. “Do you have any specific requests? Is it a special occasion?”

“Well she’s getting married,” Haseul’s teeth almost chatter as she talks. “And uh, I can’t make it to the wedding.” 

“Ah okay,” The woman writes quickly on the pad. “Well, we could do something with roses and calla lilies maybe? Roses for romance and calla lilies for new beginnings. That’s a common wedding arrangement.” 

“Yeah...yeah whatever sounds best to you,” Haseul laughs nervously. Silence falls for a minute, and then without even meaning to Haseul very abruptly blurts out, “It’s my ex getting married.” 

“Oh,” The woman startles out of her focus writing, and she fixes her gaze back on Haseul. “How are you feeling about that?” She’s so sweet asking, Haseul thinks, not acting weirded out by her random and out of place confession. Haseul just hasn’t had anyone she felt comfortable telling anything personal to in so long, and this woman seems so nice and her presence is comforting, Haseul just sort of let it slip. 

“Weird,” Haseul admits softly. “I don’t still like her, or anything, but...I don’t know. The whole reason I didn’t want to go to the wedding is because I wouldn’t have a date, and it would just be awkward going alone, y’know?” 

“Ah yeah, I know what you mean,” She sighs, leaning forward onto the counter. “I’ve never actually been to a wedding, which is funny considering how many I do the flowers for.” 

“Really?” Haseul smiles a little, so endeared at the idea of a florist who has never actually been to a wedding. She assumed everyone’s been to a wedding. Perhaps a bit too confidently, Haseul asks half jokingly, “You wanna be my date?” 

The woman giggles softly, then, and Haseul feels herself laughing a little too, admiring how her eyes crinkle at the corners as she grins. “Sure, why not?” 

“You’re serious?” Haseul asks, surprised she would agree, but not entirely opposed to the idea. Honestly, she’s not at all opposed. 

“I don’t do enough spontaneous things in my life,” The woman sighs. “And besides, it would be fun I think.” 

“Well then it’s a date,” Haseul jokes, but she worries she’s being too forward and she hurriedly follows up with, “Not like a date date, you know, like a-” 

“You ramble a lot,” Another soft laugh comes from the woman opposite Haseul. “I know what you mean. But if you really don’t want to go alone I’m happy to come.” 

“Oh gosh you don’t actually have to-” 

“I know, I’m offering, so just say yes already.” 

Haseul quiets instantly, shocked and entirely endeared to this boldness she isn’t at all accustomed to. She nods a little, running a shaky hand through her hair, and then, “Well if you’re my date I should probably know your name.” 

“Kahei,” The woman says with a beaming expression on her face. “And yours?” 

“Haseul,” She manages in a hushed voice. 

“Here’s my number,” Kahei sighs, sliding a paper across the counter. “So you can let me know when this ‘date’ is happening.” 

Haseul leaves the flower shop a bit giddy, in disbelief at what just happened but more thrilled than she thought she’d be. She’s not usually so comfortable with new people, she’s not one to make small talk if she doesn’t have to, but Kahei just seems different. Haseul feels like she already knows her, in a way. 

~

When Haseul knocks on Kahei’s door nearly a month later, she’s nervous. They’ve chatted on and off over text, but they haven’t seen each other in person again until now, and Haseul’s worried it may be awkward or Kahei might regret agreeing to come altogether. Those fears are wiped away when Kahei opens the door with that familiar beaming smile in her lips, wearing a millennial pink dress that hits just above her knees with lace detailing on the neckline. 

“You look pretty,” Haseul says in a small voice. She’d been picturing Kahei since their first meeting, but her memory didn’t do the woman justice - she’s absolutely stunning. 

“So do you!” Kahei replies cheerily, shutting and locking her front door behind her. “You ready to go?” Haseul nods, and turns to lead the way to her car. 

It’s a nice drive, easygoing conversation between them as Haseul sort of fills Kahei in on everything that happened with her and Jungeun and why she even moved out to the countryside in the first place. Kahei is a great listener, nodding along attentively, adding commentary here and there when appropriate. Haseul hasn’t told anyone personal things like this in years, and she’s always kept things close to her heart anyways, even when she did have people in her life. But it’s easy to ramble when Kahei is encouraging her, smiling warmly and telling her she doesn’t have to worry about talking too much, she likes listening. 

“How long were you and Jungeun together?” Kahei asks, sounding genuinely curious. 

“About two years,” Haseul sighs. “We met in college, and we really hit it off. We had so much in common, we were both interested in music, and we both had moved from a really small town to school in the big city. We had a lot of classes together, and our friendship just sort of naturally progressed into a relationship.” 

“Those are always the ones that hurt the worst when they end,” Kahei says in a sympathetic tone. “Cause you don’t just lose a partner you lose a good friend too.” 

Haseul ponders on that for a second, leaving a hand resting on the steering wheel as she glances over at Kahei, wondering where her insight on such a situation would come from, but feeling too shy to ask. They barely know one another, and Haseul doesn’t want to pry, but she wants Kahei to feel just as comfortable being candid with her as she does with the woman to her right.

“It’s not even that I’m not over her, I am,” Haseul clarifies then. “I just feel like everyone else is progressing in life and I’m stuck, you know?” 

“Totally,” Kahei agrees easily. “It’s hard to feel like you’re behind, or like someone else is doing more.” She looks over at Haseul, then. “But you take things at your pace, it’s your life. As long as you’re happy, that’s what matters.”

“You tell me about yourself now,” Haseul says quietly as she’s switching lanes on the highway because their exit is coming up. They’re close to the venue now, and she feels bad she chatted practically the whole car ride away. 

“There’s nothing really interesting to know,” Kahei giggles. “I moved here a few years ago and opened up my shop. Even though I have a lot of customers I don’t really have any friends, still, except my roommate Sooyoung. She’s nice, but she’s a nurse and she just started her clinicals, so she’s always pulling long shifts.” 

“Oh that must be hard,” Haseul says. “Where did you move from?” 

“Hong Kong,” Kahei answers easily. “It was really hard at first being in a whole other country, not knowing anyone or even really knowing the language, but I like it here.” 

“And you said you don’t do enough spontaneous things?” Haseul teases, now on the ramp to get off the highway. “That’s pretty bold.” 

“I guess you’re right,” Kahei laughs again, a sound that just makes Haseul feel so warm in her heart. She couldn’t imagine how Kahei doesn’t have friends, she’s so bubbly and charming how could anyone not be instantly drawn to her? 

They fall silent for the short rest of the drive left, parking at the venue and heading inside, sticking close together. There’s so many people milling around, instinctively Haseul goes to loop her arm through Kahei’s so they don’t get separated, and Kahei doesn’t seem to mind, tightening the link and even moving closer to Haseul. They find seats towards the back, their eyes roaming around the venue taking in the decorations. It’s very pretty, while simple it’s all very elegant. It doesn’t take much longer for everyone to settle into their places and the music to start up, everyone standing to turn and look while the bridal party starts their procession into the room. 

“See? The bouquets are roses and calla lilies,” Kahei whispers to Haseul, pointing subtly at the flowers in all of the bridesmaids hands. “They’re very common.” 

Haseul grins. “You know your stuff,” She murmurs back, making Kahei smile too and then lean a little forward so she can see over Haseul’s shoulder, practically resting her chin there. 

The ceremony is short, and Haseul is finding herself smiling when she sees Jungeun and Jiwoo together, happy for them. Despite anything that happened between herself and Jungeun, they were friends first and still friends now, it seems, and she only wants Jungeun to be happy. She can see in Jiwoo that she’s Jungeun’s perfect opposite, seemingly carefree and easygoing, whereas Jungeun and Haseul both are very serious people who tend to overthink things. Haseul has come to realize it’s nice to have someone who’s so different around, which is exactly why she’s so drawn to Kahei - she’s all of the things Haseul finds foreign and intriguing, all the things she can’t find in herself. 

“That was nice,” Kahei remarks as everyone is filtering into another room at the venue for drinks while they wait for the big room to be reorganized for the reception. “Not too long.”

“Yeah it was good,” Haseul agrees, both of them heading over to the bar to order drinks. “Some ceremonies drag on forever.” Kahei scrunches up her nose a little at that, and Haseul smiles, finding the mannerism so endearing. They both order, Kahei choosing to get a vodka soda and Haseul getting a cocktail with some rum in it. “Put them both on my tab,” She says hurriedly, Kahei shooting her a look and swatting at her arm. 

“You don’t have to pay for mine,” She protests, but Haseul waves it away, putting some cash on top of the receipt so they can head off into the crowd. 

“I made you be my date, it’s only right I treat,” Haseul explains. 

Kahei rolls her eyes a little. “You didn’t make me, I’m happy to be here.” 

“Really?” 

“Better than being at home wondering when Sooyoung’s gonna get back.” Kahei sighs. “Besides, I enjoy your company a lot.” 

Haseul feels her cheeks heating, and a smile playing on her lips. “I enjoy your company as well.” They cheers to that, their drinks clinking together, and Haseel can’t help hoping this leads to a real friendship.

They both turn abruptly as a commotion starts, realizing everyone’s filing back into the room for the reception to begin. Grinning, they link arms again, heading inside to see tables all off to the sides, the middle of the floor open for dancing, a long table of food at the back of the room. “Do you wanna go say hi and then get food?” Kahei suggests softly, and Haseul nods, heart beating a little faster at all of the shoving happening as people try to get where they want to go. She spots Jungeun and Jiwoo already chatting to a group, and she sighs, trying to hurry so they don’t get stuck in a line trying to say hello.

“Seulie!” Jungeun cheers when she sees Haseul, eagerly pulling her into a tight hug. “It’s so nice to see you again! You look really good.” 

“Thanks, so do you,” Haseul laughs, pulling back so she can reach to shake Jiwoo’s hand. “Nice to meet you, I’m Haseul.” 

“I was excited to meet you!” Jiwoo says cheerfully. “Jungeun speaks very highly of you.” 

“Is this your girlfriend?” Jungeun asks, gesturing to Kahei, and Haseul doesn’t know what to do, stutters stuck on the tip of her tongue as Kahei just introduces herself, not bothering to clarify.

“Kahei,” She says. “Nice to meet you both.” She reaches and takes Haseul’s hand then, leaving Haseul even more speechless than before. “The flowers are all really nicely done, where did you go?” 

“A local place in the city,” Jiwoo answers easily, and Kahei nods with a smile. “Do you know about flowers?” 

“I do! I have my own shop,” Kahei feels Haseul squeezing her hand hard, nervous, and she squeezes back comfortingly. “I do a lot of weddings but I’ve never been to one, so I was excited when Haseul invited me.” 

They can’t chat much more, a line having formed behind them as everyone wants a chance to see the newlyweds, so they have to part with a final “Congratulations” and head to the food table to get plates and then find a place to sit. 

“They think we’re dating,” Haseul hisses, and Kahei shoots her an amused glance. 

“It’s fine, it’s easier than explaining,” She laughs, and Haseul just sighs, mulling that over. It would be weird trying to explain how Kahei ended up being her date, it doesn’t even seem real when she thinks about it, so maybe it would be easier to just let everyone think they’re together. Haseul certainly doesn’t mind, god she’d be thrilled to date someone like Kahei. 

“Should we dance?” Kahei asks when a slow song starts up, looking out at all the couples on the floor. “You know, since we are dating.” Haseul shoots her a playful glare as she starts giggling, eyes warm and glittering in the dim lights. 

“Let’s go then,” Haseul stands and offers her a hand. “My lady.” Kahei laughs harder then, accepting the hand, allowing herself to be pulled onto the dance floor with Haseul swaying her to the music. Her hands easily go to Haseul’s shoulders, Haseul’s falling onto Kahei’s hips, pulling her in close. “You’re a pretty nice date.” 

“So are you, babe,” Kahei’s tone is warm, although still teasing, the pet name making Haseul blush, suddenly bashful. They dance in silence, then, letting the music fill their ears, leaning in closer to each other, Kahei even moving to put her head on Haseul’s shoulder, eyes falling shut as she seems to be savoring the moment. 

“I’m really happy you came,” Haseul whispers suddenly, voice a bit tearful almost, thinking about how wonderful it’s been getting to know Kahei, how nice this small taste of intimacy has been and how she doesn’t want it to end.

“I’m really happy I came too,” Kahei straightens back up, then, reaching a tucking a lock of Haseul’s hair behind her ear. “You’re a pretty good fake girlfriend.” Haseul chuckles, eyes falling down, embarrassed at how red her cheeks are. But then Kahei reaches and picks her chin up, eyes serious now as she tugs Haseul in for a tender, sweet kiss on the lips that leaves Haseul breathless and dizzy, humming into the kiss herself as she cups Kahei’s cheek. “That though,” Kahei whispers when she pulls back. “That was real. I hope.” 

“Definitely real,” Haseul laughs breathlessly. Their foreheads knock together, noses brushing slightly. “We should probably go on a real date sometime, then.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Kahei agrees happily, smiling as Haseul pulls her in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> @bbygirldahyun on tumblr and @bbygiridahyun on twitter


End file.
